Here Be Dragons: Release Teaser
by Sethoz
Summary: On July 11th, the dragon's arrive and we will find out if the human race can survive the purges of their flames...


_**Disclaimer:**_ Well, I just wanted to post this short teaser, just to remind people about this story, which is being published tomorrow, to celebrate LXG's first birthday! Don't own anything, hope everyone likes this and is interested in it! Now on with the teaser.

_:::_

**On July the Eleventh...**

_We see green scales. Slowly we move along them, seeing more scales. We travel up a neck, where an amber eye is. The eye narrows and somehow, we can sense that it is laughing at us. The head moves back and flames explode, filling the screen. There is a shrill scream. The scene slowly fades away. We see short, teasing glimpses of different scenes, but each time the action is replaced by a sentence._

**History will be rewritten...**

_We see Mina Harker cross a square, snow falling lightly around her. There is a thin layer of snow on the ground. She lifts her hood up, her hands gloved as always. Mina reaches the other side and lifts a hand to a snow covered plaque, brushing the whiteness away. A few words can just be seen '**...to the memory of...**'_

**Lies will be uncovered...**

_Hyde bounds forward, his arm swinging like a club, aiming for a hooded figure. Just before he reaches it, there is a roar and something red flashes across the scene, taking the hooded person out of danger. Hyde stops, a confused expression on his face. We switch to the hooded persons view point. Slowly he lifts his hands and pulls his hood down._

**Secrets will be reveled...**

_Tom and Arha roll along a cave floor, fighting each other hard, each trying to gain the upper hand. Arha deals Sawyer a harsh blow to the head and he lets go of her. She rolls free and springs up, pulling a ornate sword from her belt. Arha spins round, a demented smile on her face – only to find Sawyer has vanished._

**Friendships will be tested...**

_Skinner is chained to a wall, Arha and Sulyn standing over him, the former balancing a blade in her hand, the latter casually sharping his claws on the rocks to Skinner's side. Skinner gulps, blood running down his face as Arha smirks and nods at the golden dragon. Sulyn moves forward as Skinner struggles, trying to evade the deadly claws._

**And just when you think you understand...**

_David slams a dusty book shut, a gleeful look on his face. He moves quickly through his library, not even looking at any of the books or paintings. There is a creaking sound behind him and he freezes, before very slowly turning around. His eyes widen fractionally, before a swam of tiny blue dragons spring on him, cutting at him, all reaching for the book he caries._

_There is a flash and we are now in the burning streets of London. The League are standing, staring around at the destruction in horror, before they too, are attacked by the swam of blue dragons. Off the screen a very loud roar can be heard and even the blue dragons stop in surprise. _

_Arha steps into shot, a confused look on her face as she stares at what ever made the noise. She shakes her head in disbelief._

**Everything will change.**

**Shane West**

_We see Tom Sawyer yell, his face damp with sweat as he throws a large egg._

**Peta Wilson**

_Mina at a grave, a close up of her face, which shows us a sheen of tears she won't let fall._

**Tony Curran**

_Skinner lying in a bed, covered in burns, moaning softly._

**Wynona Rider**

_Arha runs forward, her hands outstretched, trying to grab something small and shiny from the air._

**Here Be Dragons.**

_Suddenly we switch from the words. There is a panting sound as we look at a cliff edge. Suddenly there is an intake of breath, though we cannot see anyone. It is assumed this is Skinner as branches are pushed aside and the panting gets louder and louder. He enters a clearing where Mina and a few other people are standing. The invisible man doesn't even give himself time to catch his breath._

_**Skinner: **_The Dragons are coming! The Dragons are coming!

_The scene vanishes before we can find out the reply and white words form in its place._

**Coming Sunday, July 11th.**


End file.
